Sleepy Kisses
by Magical Astronomer
Summary: In which Yumemi Nemu falls asleep on Hatsune Miku's lap and she has a bit of a crisis over it. It ends better than expected, though. MikuNemu fluff.


**((oh no I wrote for another rarepair oh god**

**Nothing much to say here except that I finally got around to finishing this after it sat in my Drive for weeks. Figured the pairing was cute. *shrugs forever* Hopefully it'll give you a bit of entertainment, too.**

**Idk. I don't know what I'm doing.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.))**

_Zzz…_

Miku's eyes drifted down from her magazine to the girl on her lap.

Yumemi Nemu was fast asleep. Head facing away from Miku, her chest and rose and fell with a rhythm of quiet breaths. Her legs spread out across the length of the couch, with her left hand just barely shelved on Miku's knee. The perfect picture of someone in the throes of a sound nap. (Quite a testament to her name.)

Miku quirked an eyebrow. They'd been like this for a little over an hour now. Still, Miku couldn't help but note her odd choice for a place to nap as she scanned the living space. After all, there was a second sofa right across from her (minus the coffee table), and no one else was in the room. No one had been for most of the day. _What makes my lap so special?_

Miku closed her magazine and put it to the side. As hesitant as she was to admit it, Miku couldn't bring herself to complain. Nemu was a rather new Vocaloid, having only arrived a little over a month prior. But once they had been introduced (as is customary), Miku found herself taken aback by how...well, cute she was. And though Miku knew the terms that were often slung around like "moe", this felt different.

"I'm Hatsune Miku," she had told her with her usual friendliness, "You're Nemu, right?"

"Yumemi Nemu," Nemu had drawled back, "Like the famous singer. Y'know, from Denpagumi?"

"I do know!" Miku said, clapping her hands. Playing with the ends of her sleeves, she added, "I know you're new and all, but...you're _really c_ute, you know?"

Nemu blinked at her as if in surprise. Then, a lopsided smile made its appearance, a hint of pink tinting her face. "Thanks. It means a lot coming from someone as big as you," she replied.

The two had said their awkward but amiable goodbyes afterward, but the exchange had made Miku unfocused for the rest of the day. Miku always liked to think she didn't crush easily, but just thinking about the brunette Vocaloid's sleepy but curious eyes, floppy oversized sleeves and clumsy voice made her heart tremble.

She'd never been brave enough to say any of it to her face, though. With her busy schedule, Miku didn't get a chance to chat with as many people as she'd liked, and that included Nemu. Still, she would always make an effort to say hello or her luck on recordings, and Nemu would always reply with a small, sweet smile or a sweater sleeve-covered wave. Eventually, even Miku's friends started to notice a pattern.

"You know you have to make a move sometime, right?" Rin had asked her a few days before, "Seeing you two is like watching a merry-go-round with two people on it. Kind of amusing, but only for like, five minutes."

"I know, but we hardly know each other," said Miku. "And I don't know if she feels the same way. What if I just come off as being weird?"

"Geez, you're overthinking again." Rin shook her head. "Don't you know that you're _Hatsune Miku? _The most popular Vocaloid ever? Anyone that got a confession from _you _would be lucky."

It wasn't that simple though, even if Miku appreciated the sentiment. She could think a lot of ways any kind of affection from her could be misinterpreted, since she _was _so popular. But she knew Rin was still right. She couldn't let things go on this way forever.

Which brings us to the present moment. Miku studied the quietly snoring Nemu on her lap in the silence of the empty room, chewing on her lip. She wished there was something she could do to make the newer Vocaloid understand.

The seconds ticked by on the clock. No longer feeling interested in the magazine, she decided to busy herself studying Nemu's face (since it happened to be there). Short, silky black hair framing soft, creamy cheeks. A little button nose. Daydreamy brown eyes that were shut tight. Miku drummed her fingers on the seat. Her eyes darted to the door, and back to Nemu.

_Maybe…_

Before she could talk herself out of it, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned down. _Just a little peck on the cheek. Won't even miss it. _

Then, before she could even notice, Nemu's head turned, and Miku's lips missed their mark right onto the other girl's lips.

Eyes flying open with the realization, Miku sprang back up, her cheeks turning red hot like a pair of burning coals. _Abort, abort, abort! _Her hands clapped over her face, and she stared down at Nemu, who, to her horror, was blinking herself awake.

"Oh no," Nemu said, "Did I scare you?" She touched her lips, and Miku began to wish she had the ability to spontaneously poof out of existence.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she stammered as Nemu sat up off her, rubbing her eyes, "I wasn't thinking, that was _totally _out of line, I didn't mean to-"

She was then cut off as she felt the sensation of a pair of lips meeting hers again. Hardly daring to believe it, she looked towards Nemu. _I…?! We…?!_

Despite being caught off guard, Miku's shoulders relaxed, and she began to hesitantly, confusedly, kiss back. Before she could really get into it, though, Nemu pulled away. Miku watched in awe as the other Vocaloid's lips pulled into a shy if triumphant grin.

"Your embarrassed face is really cute, Hatsune-senpai," she mused. Miku could practically feel steam coming out of her ears.

"I...um…"

Nemu yawned. "We could kiss a bit more if you want since I'm awake now," she said as plain as if she were saying the sky is blue. She shifted to a more comfortable position and added a little more shyly, "I've always wanted to do that, to be honest."

Miku stared at her, dumbfounded, then snapped herself out of it with a shake of her head. "Ahahaha! That's funny!" she blurted, and realizing her tone she coughed. "Um...because I've, uh, always felt the same way." Her voice grew smaller with every word, something that seemed to catch Nemu's amusement. Her eyes darted to the cracked-open door and back. "If...that's okay?"

Nemu followed Miku's gaze for a moment, then flashed another lopsided smile. "It's definitely okay," she said, leaning onto Miku's chest. She nuzzled the top of her head on her chin. "I really like you, Hatsune-senpai."

Miku hoped Nemu couldn't hear her heart pounding. "Really?"

"Really," she replied without a second's hesitation. "You're so nice, especially since you're supposed to be a diva and all. And you're so pretty. I'd always wondered if you'd really like me, since I'm kinda new. But I guess you do, huh?" She gave Miku a meaningful look.

Miku, despite herself, laughed. "I do," she answered, perfectly sincere. She wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I really, really like you, Nemu-chan. I always have."

Nemu beamed. "I'm so glad."Putting her arms around Miku's neck, she closed her eyes. "Yeah...I'm so glad."

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls watched the newly-formed couple from outside the door.

"I can't believe it finally happened," whispered Rin. "I thought they'd never get it out."

"I know, right?!" Rion whispered back. "I told Nemu that the 'napping-on-the-lap' trick would work! Foolproof!"

"Coulda fooled me. Hats off to the lovebirds!"

They shared a quiet high five.

**((Review if you like.))**


End file.
